Donde convergen los sentimientos Phichimetti
by KonohanaNatalie
Summary: De como Chris y Phichit descubren, en la antesala a la boda, que tienen más en común que ser los mejores amigos y padrinos de los futuros novios. One shot Yuri on Ice Chris x Phichit


odos en Hasetsu corrían apresurados por los preparativos de la boda. Era claro que, aunque no iba a asistir todo el pueblo, se habían requerido muchos preparativos para dicho enlace.  
La posada de la familia Katsuki estaba a reventar por los invitados. En una sola habitación dormían hasta 4 personas, algo que a algunos (dígase Yuri Plisetsky) no les había agradado mucho, y a otros, los había hecho hacer nuevos amigos.

Sin embargo, en el marco de la celebración, cuando todo parecía felicidad y las flores de cerezo volaban de aquí para allá, en secreto, en silencio y en distintos momentos y tiempos, dos personas estaban, sí bien contentas por los novios, algo decaídas por el mismo suceso. Y no, no es que fuera envidia, ni enojo o algo peor, era solo que, aquellos dos hombres, los mejores amigos de los futuros esposos, sentían algo que solo ellos podían por su relación y posición. Y no era algo agradable, pero, hay cosas en las que no manda la razón.

En lo alto del techo de la posada Hasetsu, el tailandés Phichit, veía a todos pasar a prisa. Se había puesto ya el traje porque solo faltaba un par de horas para el enlace, pero su escape a ese sitio obedecía más a su negativa de formar parte de todo el caos que abajo acontecía.

Él sabía que no tenía como ayudar a Yuuri porque éste se encontraba siendo arreglado por sus amigas patinadoras. Y como era uno de los padrinos, tampoco nadie le dejaba hacer mucho. Por tanto, se había decidido subir ahí para tomar fotografías de todo lo que pasaba, desde invitados corriendo hasta nubes en formas caprichosas; selfies aquí y allá y unos cuantos posteos en redes sociales, para no variar.

Minutos pasaron, cuando el moreno vio salir de la posada a Chris, ataviado con su traje negro y con un caminar flojo, pesado y sin sentido, alejándose el bullicio y dirigiéndose a la parte alta del lugar, lejos de donde se llevaría a cabo la boda. Curioso, el joven decidió seguir al rubio patinador, esperando descubrir el porqué de su estado.

Persiguiéndolo, como quien sigue a alguien sin querer ser visto, Phichit se detuvo al ver a Chris quedarse a la sombra de un árbol, verde y con su follaje moviéndose al viento, mirando desde ahí al lugar. Y aunque quería pasar por desapercibido, su tentación de tomarle una fotografía con su rostro apacible, serio y tan perfecto, fue el fin de esa pasividad, al sonar el obturador al tomar la imagen.

En ese momento, uno y otro se miraron, con el tailandés apenado y el suizo, sorprendido.  
—Phichit, hola.  
—Hola Chris... Yo, ya me iba y...  
—¿Y eso? Porqué no te quedas un rato, digo, somos los padrinos de la boda y apenas y sería bueno ponernos de acuerdo en qué hacer en un rato, algo así como una coreografía al entregar los anillos, o cantar, yo que sé. ¿qué dices?  
—Emm, bueno, parece buena idea, pero dudo que a Yuuri y a Viktor les guste, creo más bien se apenarían mucho.  
—Tienes razón. Parece que conoces muy bien a Yuuri.  
—Pues somos amigos desde hace unos años, cuando él llegó a la universidad para estudiar mientras igual entrenaba. Era gracioso porque éramos los únicos dos patinadores profesionales en todo el campus, y, se dió la amistad. Tú igual eres amigo de Viktor desde hace mucho, ¿no? —dijo el de ojos negros, acercándose al rubio para quedar a su lado, bajo ese enorme árbol.  
—Así es. Creo que casi el mismo tiempo que tú entonces. La diferencia es que yo conocí a Viktor en mi primer Grand Prix Final hace unos años, y creo que somos tan parecidos que, por eso nos hicimos amigos. La cosa es que, a diferencia de ti y de Yuuri, que parecen más cercanos, Viktor y yo tenemos barreras que no hemos podido quizás cruzar.  
—¿A qué te refieres con eso?  
—A que Viktor siempre cargó con esa soledad y sus sentimientos ocultos a cuestas. Era una barrera imposible de flanquear, pero, me alegra ahora que alguien como Yuuri vaya a casarse con él, porque desde que son novios, veo a Viktor muy diferente, como más libre, y realmente feliz —contestó el veterano, sorprendiendo al joven a su lado.

Un suave viento, de esos que hacen sonar las hojas y crujir las ramas levemente, pasó entre ambos, moviendo sus sacos y cabellos. Mirándose, Phichit siguió.  
—Puedo decirte lo mismo de Yuuri. Antes era muy solitario y hasta triste, pero desde que conoció a Viktor, es otro y eso me da gusto. Yo jamás pude obrar lo que él si, y verlo de esa manera, me da gusto...  
—Ese dejo en tu voz... Phichit, ¿Sientes algo por Yuuri? —cuestionó Chris, sonrojando al tailandés.  
—Sentí. Cuando conocí a Yuuri me gustó y con el tiempo terminé enamorándome de él. Pero él solo tenía ojos para Viktor, basta ver su habitación para saberlo. Así que decidí que antes de dañar nuestra amistad, mejor quedáramos como amigos. ¿Y tú Chris?  
—¿Yo qué?  
—¿Sientes algo por Viktor?  
—¿Por qué me lo cuestionas? —preguntó el rubio, sorprendido ante la curiosidad que sentía él también y que había despertado en el moreno.  
—Porque he notado como miras a Viktor... Desde hace mucho —dijo Chulanont, callando al percatarse de que lo último, ciertamente, estaba de más.  
—¿Desde hace mucho? Pero si apenas este año te conocí. Suena como si me hubieras seguido desde antes —bromeó Giacometti, más el rostro de su acompañante denotó lo contrario.  
—Pues, yo te veía desde antes en los campeonatos. Siempre me pareció que eras formidable y que, de no ser por Viktor, tú hubieras sido campeón varias veces. Tu estilo explosivo y desenfadado me inspiró más de una vez. Y, y, pues siempre te veía triste cuando perdías, pero en el fondo parecías feliz al ver que era Viktor quién ganaba —declaró, abriendo su corazón, el joven.  
—Ciertamente, entendías por lo que pasaba Pichit —contestó un sorprendido Chris, suspirando hondo y agregando—, y pues nada, tienes razón. Era duro que por más que me esforzaba, no podía alcanzar a Viktor de ninguna manera, ya no digamos personal, como en tu caso te pasó con Yuuri. Yo estaba enamorado de él, pero parecía que Viktor solo tenía ojos para el patinaje. Jamás logré me viera como algo más. Luego, conocí al director de la federación suiza, y me gustó pero, el quería que yo aceptara que era gay y saliera literal, del clóset. Me negué por miedo, y pues, no se dio nada y quedamos como amigos. Me alegra saber que pude inspirar a alguien con mi patinaje.  
—Pues a mí y mucho. Realmente, lamento no haberme acercado a platicar a fondo antes contigo, me daba algo de pena —confirió Phichit, rascando su cabeza de nervios.  
—¿Y por qué pena? Soy tan como tú o J.J., bueno, quizás él no, pero no diferimos mucho. Ningún patinador. Vamos por ahí danzando en el hielo, entre soledades y miedos, entre admiraciones y silencios. Al final, creo que pocas personas en este sentido pueden encontrar a alguien que los entienda y ame así, como nuestros mejores amigos y futuros esposos hoy, ¿No crees? Ya viste que no muerdo, así que ahora que seremos padrinos de estos dos, te sugiero que nos conozcamos más.  
—¿En serio?  
—Pues sí. Eres un patinador y contrincante formidable Phichit, y una persona con la que siento que puedo platicar más y más. ¿Qué dices?  
—Vale, yo, encantado —respondió Chulanont, dándole la mano y estrechándosela en rubio.

Los dos, manos tomadas, se miraron por largos segundos en ese espacio en silencio roto por el aire al pasar. Phichit lucía gustoso de que fueran amigos él y Chris, y este último, estaba muy a gusto con su compañía y palabras.

—Phichit, ¿Has pensado que hubiera pasado si Yuuri y Viktor no se hubieran interesado uno y otro?  
—¿Lo dices por las oportunidades que hubiéramos tenido con ellos?  
—No —respondió Chris, al unísono de soltar sus manos—. Lo digo por las personas que, de otro modo, no hubiéramos podido conocer más allá de un trato normal.  
—¿Eh? —exclamó el tailandés, sonrojado pero sin entender del todo.  
—Va siendo hora de regresar a la fiesta —terminó Giacometti, sonriente y acabando la plática para salir de ahí y llegar donde los preparativos de la boda.

Llegando a la posada, descubrieron que todo estaba algo atrasado, así que decidieron ayudar, moviéndose cada uno a algo diferente.  
Así, mientras Chris quedó con Yuuri, Phichit lo hizo con Chris.

—Phichit, ¿ya tienes los anillos? —le preguntó Viktor al joven, mientras se acomodaba el saco.  
—Si, todo listo. Ya los revisé con Chris y todo bien.  
—Con razón hace rato no encontraba a Chris, estaba contigo.  
—Si, bueno, es que —contestó el más joven, nervioso ante la mirada sugestiva del ruso—, él y yo pues, ya que vamos a hacer los padrinos, pensamos que era bueno hablar más y...  
—Y me da gusto que se hagan amigos. Yuuri me ha dicho que eres una gran persona y amigo, y, ahora que Chris debe sentir que lo estoy abandonando por casarme, le hará bien un amigo como tú. Por favor, cuídalo mucho —sugirió Nikiforov, ajustando su niño en el cuello.  
—Si, bueno, nosotros...  
—¿Sabes algo Phichit? —agregó Viktor, tomándolo de los hombros— Chris es un hombre maravilloso, pero aunque lo veas así, es solitario y pocas veces dice a alguien lo que piensa o siente. Sí un día se abre contigo, conocerás a una gran persona. Quizás sea un tanto extravagante, pero, además de ello es apuesto, bueno y me dará gusto que sean amigos en adelante. Como el mejor amigo de mi futuro esposo, te encargo cuides a mi mejor amigo.  
—Viktor, yo... Eso haré —contestó el tailandés, conmovido, para salir ambos rumbo a la boda.

En tanto, Chris arreglaba las pestañas de Yuuri, y sus cabellos.  
—No creo sea necesario peinar cada pestaña Chris —argumentaba Katsuki.  
—Es tu boda y debes verte bien. Ahora, deja seguir.  
—Gracias...  
—No hay nada que agradecer, haz hecho feliz a mi mejor amigo. Soy quién debe agradecerte —confirió el rubio, sonrojando a Yuuri.  
—No hice nada, solo, mantuve esta admiración por él desde joven y ahora nos casaremos. Fue gracioso o lo es ciertamente.  
—Hablando de eso, Yuuri, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?  
—Si Chris, dime.  
—¿Hace cuánto tiempo que Phichit le gustan mis coreografías?  
—Unos 3 años. Vaya, dijo que jamás te lo diría, pero creo que se le olvidó —dijo Yuuri, asombrado, al tiempo de ponerse los zapatos recién boleados.  
—¿Ah si? —respondió el suizo con asombro.  
—Pues sí, era gracioso porque mientras yo me ponía como loco con Viktor, él apostaba a que tú ganarías y decía que quería competir contra ti. Ahora ya se le hizo, y pues, veo que son amigos y eso me da gusto. No es que diga que van a terminar como Viktor y yo y, bueno, o sea puede ser pero no, o si, ah, olvídalo —confesó Katsuki, declarando más que lo previsto a Giacometti.  
—La vida es rara... Y en este día, te toca vivir tu momento raro. Vamos —terminó Chris, saliendo ambos de ahí.

De modo tal, con todo listo, la boda se llevó a cabo sin mayores contratiempos y una entrega impecable de las arras a los novios. Tras terminar, la fiesta dió inicio y la comida y bebidas empezaron a correr por el lugar. Fotos aquí y allá de Phichit y champagne acá y allá de Chris. Tras un buen rato, en una mesa apartada y sola del lugar, ambos jóvenes volvieron a converger.

—Todo salió bien, ¿No Phichit?  
—Cierto. Ahora somos dos hombres con sus mejores amigos casados.  
—Y nuevos amigos —aclaró Chris.  
—Cierto. ¿Te parece si tomamos una foto por ello?  
—Vale, pero primero hagamos un brindis.  
—De acuerdo, brindemos por los novios, ¿no?  
—Mejor —sugirió Chris, dándole una copa llena de ese dorado espumoso, y sosteniendo él la otra en mano— brindemos por todo aquello que pudimos no haber sido pero que ahora podremos ser.  
—¿Cómo?  
—Si ese par no se hubiera casado, hoy no estaríamos aquí. Y si no estuviéramos aquí, no habría conocido al joven maravilloso que eres y qué quiero conocer aún más.  
—¿Acaso Yuuri te contó algo de mí? —cuestionó, rojo, el tailandés al suizo, quién se limitó a contestar, aún no ebrio, pero si feliz.  
—Lo suficiente junto contigo para saber que, el converger nuestros sentimientos y nosotros aquí, es la bienvenida a algo misterioso que estoy dispuesto a conocer.  
—¿Y, por qué? —cuestionó Phichit, temblándole la mano con la copa.  
—Porque si fuiste capaz de ver tras de mí sin conocerme, y puedes sonrojarse de ese modo inocente frente a mí, entonces, estoy seguro que el hombre que tengo a mi frente es tan maravilloso que, no puedo dejarlo ir. Solo falta que me brindes la oportunidad de ver lo que puede converger en ti y en mí.  
—Pues, no sé qué decir.  
—Solo di que sí. La vida es rara, y no sabrás que pasa si no dices que sí.  
—Pues, sí —terminó Phichit, y, tras ello, Chris le soltó tremendo beso que, hasta sus sillas y mesas movió.

Así, mientras todos festejaban y ellos a conocerse (pese a ese beso) empezaban, la fiesta siguió hasta el otro día tener fin. Y es que, cuando comprendes que la vida es rara y pone en tu camino, cuando menos lo piensas, la oportunidad que es para ti, solo te queda dar el sí, o en el gris de siempre, seguir.  
Y aunque sólo fuera gusto, y aunque no se conocieran bien los dos, al final, a Phichit le hacía feliz estar con saber que el chico que admiraba le quería a su lado, y por su parte, Chris, le bastaba con saber que si un hombre podía haber visto así a través de él, era razón de sobra para no dejarlo ir, y ver de qué forma, los sentimientos convergentes de uno y otro, en sus vidas, los podían unir...

FIN


End file.
